


How cliche can you get?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Careful someone dies, I SWEAR I'M NOT PUTTING THIS OFF PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mankind was young, celestial beings and monsters roamed free. Perhaps now they plan to again.<br/>=Aka the broad picture and the finer detail mash together and crush a couple lives in the process.=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who're the new kids?

“Dave.”

A blond demon in the pits of the underworld looked up from his shenanigans. “Sup.”

“Dave I have a job for y-”

“Fuckin finally.”

The superior hissed then cleared his throat. “You’re going to haunt a certain group of kids. With your sister.”

Dave grumbled. “Aw hell no I ain’t doin shit with Rose.”

“DO IT OR MELT.” That’s the worst they can do here. Melt a demon to smithereens.

Dave laughed and morphed the rock he was messin with earlier into a seriously sharp katana. “Only on one condition.”

A sound of grit teeth. “What.”

“I get to drag whoever I want down here.”

“... FINE.” And with that the superior vanished in a boom of heated sulphur.

A cruel grin formed on Dave’s face. One of satisfaction. “Cool.” Then he too whooshed away in a puff of mercury. Why mercury? Because it reminded Dave of his cold and shiny soul.

* * *

“Dirky!”

A sigh. “I thought I said not to call me that.”

“But Dirky!”

“Rox no.”

The blonde angel with her martini bumped the other with his scalene triangle shades. “Said there’s a job for ya. To guard some group of kids. Course I get to go along!”

Dirk groaned. “Okay, let’s go.” The two gently dissolved into a warm breeze to their destination.

* * *

“Johnny boy come on, chin up! It’ll be a chipper day today!” John sighed inwardly and put on a brave smile for Jake. That’s just how it was, every morning. Jake woke John up around seven for  Sburb university and in return John tried to be chipper. It wasn’t gonna last too long though. John had his facade but it wasn’t really... Real. Time 7:26

That’s besides the point here. John glanced at the clock and ran off in a panic. “JADE. JAKE. JANE. WE’RE LATE.” A flurry of colors and scuffling ensued with everyone getting ready and eating. Jane whipped up pancakes in no time flat and Jake had all their drink ready in a flash. This was clearly a routine thing. The two younger, John and Jade, got ready first and then ate while the elder two cooked and ate first before actually getting ready. Seven forty five and they were all out, madly running to catch the train, just as the doors closed they got in. Time 7:50.

A sigh escaped John’s lips. Made it once again.

Classes started 8:30 and the train ride to school was about thirty minutes. Lots of uni students took the chance to catch up on sleep like Karkat Vantas. Other’s tried to complete homework such as student Tavros Nitram. Still other’s managed to find their special destined partner and talk to/cuddle with them on the train, an example being Sollux Captor and his long time girlfriend Aradia Megido (Partners since freshman year, high school).

John always found a place to sit or stand near a window. It was never really strange to him how the scenery looked. Until today since he didn’t see just the normal greens and browns. He saw a flash of white and a flash of black. Confused, he stared out the window and hoped to catch another peek but none happened.

He shook it out of his head and the rest of the train ride went relatively smooth with the exception being British exchange student Eridan Ampora sparking a fight with Sollux (Neither won as their respective girlfriends broke it up. The scolding after was actually really hilarious).

* * *

SBURB University was a large school, even by uni standards. It had several dorms and giant school buildings. You didn’t get to class on time unless you either walked the entire break (15 minutes) or had some other mode of transportation (rollerblading, skateboarding, biking ect.) or you were just really fast as running or something. Either way it was a huge campus and nearly all of it was filled with students and faculty. You could very well get lost in such a big campus. John’s first class was one he shared with Karkat and Sollux (Aradia didn’t join in this one). Eughmath. John hated math with a burning passion and as the bell rang, he barely made it into the class. The teacher, Miss Alice was reading off the roll and something new caught John’s attention.

“...Dave Strider?”

A pale hand rose into the air lazily but that’s not what stunned John. He had a voice like shimmering icy waterfalls, all frozen in their tracks. It was also like the lazy river frozen over with shining ice chunks floating along. Just a cold but beautiful voice. “Sup.”

John’s first reaction was a gaping face and Dave seemed to note this, giving a lopsided half smile. It’s just the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. It’s not much of a smile but it takes John’s breath away. Completely. His mind short circuited even more when he heard a “Dirk Strider.” In short another one.

Except this one was warm like freshly baked chocolate chip chip cookies and sunlight heating up the day. It was like the warm ocean waters of Hawaii with all the colorful fish and coral too. Simply everything mixed into one sole voice that seemed to completely oppose his possible sibling’s, Dave. Dirk flashed a grin like the sun which quickly faded back into the clouds. Both Striders seemed awfully tense. And John couldn’t remember them from before…

Class passed by fast. Just a normal day of spacin out and not payin attention. Acing anything the teacher asked. John was a literal certified genius with a superbly high IQ. The bell chimed and John slinked outta class, stretching and yawning. “What a dull class.” John knew before he turned. The icy tone, the chilling presence. Dave.

Up close it was like looking at an angel. But like a fallen one. A devil so to say. Fine strawberry blond hair framed a face like the moon, cold and luminous. Freckles spanned from cheek to cheek and the aviator shades gave the sense of a superstar or something. He was dressed casually in a ragged pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. On it was a small symbol right in the center. A time record of sorts but it was sliced in half? A jacket not at all zipped. Some sweet headphones topped it all off.

“Oh yeah I know.” John heard his own voice spill out. It sounded squeaky and high. He blushed furiously and cleared his throat. “So uh I’ve never seen you around here.” True that.

A scowl came and went over Dave’s face so fast John couldn’t be sure if it was a ‘real’ scowl. “Just transferred in.” Oh. How… Anticlimactic. John nodded and began his way to find Jade. Jade had this robot dog they used for transportation, a machine named BEC. He’d forgotten what it stood for. Jade was there, waiting but also chatting with someone. A girl John hadn’t seen either. She was a drunk, he could see that clear enough but it was a fun drunk it seemed, with her bright smile and shining personality. The blonde girl laughed cheerfully and pet BEC’s head. It simply barked and panted.

“Jade…” John didn’t feel right interrupting but the blonde girl grinned brightly and hugged John like he was her long lost rich cousin or something. Her breathe didn’t smell like alcohol which surprised him but rather like fruit salad. How odd… The raven haired boy grinned in return (fake) and she pouted slightly. “Hi! Name’s John!”

“Ra- I mean Roxy Le- Lalonde.” She hiccuped and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Nice ta meetcha Jan. Uh, John.”

“Pleasure’s mine Roxy!!” He dimmed his smile slightly and could smell the scent of a fresh field of Tulip flowers from her. A lot like Jane’s garden…

“We’d better get going John!” Jade yanked him out of his stupor and was pulling the boy onto the big metal machine. “BEC let’s go!”

And off that dog bounded. Over students of all kinds who took it into their normal routines. That’s just how it was a SBURB Uni. Accepting and loving and firm and kind.

Now the bell was ringing again and this class was the language class John took. Latin Because it was a shadier and sort of more cool sounding language. This class had a new student too. A girl, blonde, by the name of Rose Lalonde. He wondered if she and Roxy were sisters.

Rose was much more like Dave with her icy cold stare and the straight, slow way she talked like glaciers that carve into the mountain. John decided that Dave and Rose we siblings of sorts and that Dirk was brother to Roxy. That the four were connected only through family name. (As it is, he’s right.)

Class flowed smoothly and was over sooner than expected. Lunchtime was usually a hustle bustle thing but today was peaceful to John at least since he sat under his favorite oak tree. It was really nice… Ah but here come all four new kids and all his friends.

A smirk on Dave’s face, neutral on Rose, drunk smile on Roxy (They allow alcohol in the school?) and half smile on Dirk. They all vary so much but it’s odd… They don’t seem so human as they do out worldly beings. John shook that thought out his head and watched the group approach.

First thing that was heard was Kit- Karkat’s screaming at Dave.

“YOU BULGE SUCKING NOOK EATER. I SAID THAT ROMCOMS DO NOT FUCKING SUCK.” That language is what get’s him in trouble more often than Gamzee (That one stoner guy that smokes all the time. Some new brand called sopor. It’s green apparently but what does John care?”

“oh but you know they go kitkat” It’s Dave. He’s joking around. It’s practically tangible, his silent laughter at the expense of the Vantas. “romcoms are just plain silly and pretty sure everyone here knows it”

“I’m Sorry Dave, But Could You Please Cease Messing And Bothering Karkat?” Kanaya’s calming voice just before Karkat could tersely answer. John thought of a flower bed when she spoke, it was so gentle and soft and soothing. She managed to get them both to stop which didn’t really shock the aqua eyed boy.

“Ah, thank you very much Kanaya. I appreciate that you have arbitrated (separated) this argument. It was really beginning to grind on my nerves.” How’d Rose get on such good terms with Kanaya already?

“My Pleasure Rose.” Miss Maryam must really like Miss Lalonde. ‘My Pleasure’ was not a term often heard.

“Calm your2elf KK.” As mentioned before, Sollux Captor. It would be accurate to label him as that one dickwad that knows his way with technology. He’s not so bad once you spend some time with him. He’s got a love for bees and honey and his precious 3D glasses. They’re actually perscription so he says. They don’t look too bad… Oh and he’s got a lisp.

“He’s right Karkat. Y0u get far t00 w0rked up.” Also mentioned before, Aradia Megido, Sol’s long time girlfriend. She’s nice enough but she suffers from severe depression. Sometimes John found her crying into Sollux’s shoulder as he gently cradled her, murmuring comfort things. Neither of them knew thing and that’s how it’s going to stay. She speaks in a kinda spooky way and her o’s sound hollow.

“Wwell I think he’s just fine in wwhat he’s doin.” That british voice is unmistakable. It would only be mistaken with Jake’s but the double w’s tip it off. Eridan Ampora, foreign exchange douche. What can anyone say about him? He’s a big dick who’s too full of himself. He’s not royalty or anything but his family ranks high in the world and that’s just about all that’s worthy of him.

How he caught someone like miss Feferi Peixes is beyond the imagination of anyone. She’s high up in the ranks too but she’s nicer than anyone of her rank should be. Blessed girl to be frankly honest. “B-e nic-e -Eridan! )(-e’s a littl-e loud.” Cutie!

John sighed. So many people! Perhaps more would come but currently they were the only ones around.

Rattling off the list again: John, Jade, Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, Eridan, Feferi.

Wow look at them all. So many. John sighed again. Too many people around his quiet place but it’s okay since he really kinda wanted to have some company anyways. Dear me, it looks like there might be a fight cuffing out.

Dave slinking about in a circle, one perfectly matched by… You guess it, Karkat. Karkat’s tenser body was the opposite of Dave’s that slid around like water, free flowing. Before the fight had even started, John knew who the winner was but that still didn’t stop the woosh of concern for them both in fear they’d injure each other.


	2. Wait, what?

As it turns out, neither of them really injured each other save the black eye Karkat had and the slight slice on Dave’s right cheek. Now it wasn’t as bad as John had assumed it might be but true enough there was the scuffle that got them (the two involved in the fight) in trouble. After a stern talk to that could be heard across campus, the two ended up with detention while everyone else was simply let off with a slight warning.

John had his job to head off to so he walked off campus to the nearby cafe, a hot spot for uni students. He was just lucky he knew the owner, Equius Zahhak. Equius’s cafe was a cool kind. Really cool actually!

It was a sort of steampunk thing many, many gears and things. Perfect circled tables or perfect squares. delicately made chairs with decorations based on each person that sat there. There was a system in the cafe. Certain people sat in certain places and in all honesty, it was followed. Didn’t follow the rules meant you had a death wish because Equius was seriously strong from working on all the machinery and just being a sort of body builder kind of person.

Today it looked like he’s working on another set of chairs, four. Probably for the new students who had quickly assimilated into the groups and were now approaching the cafe.

Just like during lunch, they were in a state of heated debate or so. Loud and cheerful to be frank. Automatically, John smiled like a dork and said in his most chipper voice, “Welcome! Names? Well, you guys don’t need to cause I know you all by heart!” When they came in such a big group, they got the special room which was in short, this really big room that’s decorated like a ballroom. Actually, it is a ballroom but it’s not used like that often. Maybe once every two years or so. Anyways, John had to drag the chairs into the room and grinned, allowing them all to sit down and talk to each other.  Then he picked up his pad and asked, “The Usual?” And of course it was yes. After he put in the order, he forgot he had to ask the new kids and that’s what he did. Dave wanted coffee, black. Rose a cup of earl grey tea. Roxy had her drink and Dirk said Miltea. Surprised much? Not at all.

Darling . That’s the word used to describe John, or do he overheard. As he all the drinks over, balanced on his arms, he over heard Dave say, “oh John / hes kinda darlin but not in a way id expect” This of course, make John flush bright red before he actually got to the table and as he began serving the drinks, it faded to a pale pink. Kanaya asked what was wrong and in a surprise, John squeaked out it was nothing, nothing at all! This cause a general slowing of chatter for everyone to stare at John who flushed again and hastily beat back a retreat, muttering about stupid Dave Strider and his fucking perfection.

They left around five and John’s shift ended at six so he had a good hour to ponder the new kids. He noted that he did that a lot. They just disturbed him but at the same time soothed him. Kinda like ripples on a pond.

“D→ (That’s not actually said of course)Alright John, that’s quite enough.” Equius laid a firm hand on John’s shoulder and led the boy off to the door where he simply gave a soft (in Equius vision was soft anyways) push. The blue eyed boy stumbled out and waved at his boss, smiling. Not a fake smile, a real one this time. He genuinely liked spending time with Equius who wasn’t very social but still a very solid person to be around.

“see ya tomorrow equius!!” He turned and began walking away to the dorms. They were about twenty minutes away from the cafe and during that time, John simply let in the music from his headphone plunge him into a beautifully soft conscious of no thoughts. Walking, or meandering more like, toward the looming dark buildings, John looked at the sky of stars. It was November 29th and so it got dark early. It smelled like turkey and a sigh escaped at the thought of more turkey.

Each year the school threw a bigass party for thanksgiving and well, there was turkey enough for the entire world which is exactly what happened. SBURB Uni sent out the poultry to nearly every country, noting all the non meat eating ones. It was a mystery as to how they knew or how they did it, but they did and for weeks after Uni kids ate nothing but turkey and anything a country sent them. The best of wine from France and beer from Germany. Only for those legal of course. Delicious peaches and oranges and all the like from many places John couldn’t begin to imagine.

He slipped into the building with a soft click of the door and there was that new kid. Dave fucking Strider, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like he was arguing with someone, but with who John couldn’t see. Then he heard it and was sure it must be a brotherly spat.

“dont you give me that bullshit ‘brother’” The air quotes could almost be heard through his heartless voice.

“I refuse to let you win Dave. Very simply put this is all a game and should i win, it would mean your death. Should you win, it would mean my death. Therefore this game, we bet on ourselves but not only that but this group of kids as well. You win and i die, they become yours. Vise versa if i win.” John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A game of lives? And not just their own lives but the lives of him and his friends? He couldn’t stand the conversation any longer and pretended to just arrive though he was sure they weren’t convinced.

“oh hey guys! didn’t see ya there.” Thank goodness he could lie like it was no one’s business. Came from pranking so often and having to pin the blame elsewhere.

“sup john” And the straight face of Dave was back in it’s place, a mask of his true intentions. _Be patient_ , John told himself, _You’ve known him one day_. “didnt notice you there / just chattin with dirk here”

“Yes, it was simply a chat.” Dirk’s voice flowed smooth, no sign of the earlier agitation.

Damn Striders and their masks. John nearly hissed with frustration but kept his cool and smiled, a small one that didn’t reach his eyes. “C’mon. I’ll show you the joys of the turkey afterfeast.” To which both Striders looked breifly confused, Dirk for a slightly longer moment as so noted by the not blond kid.

(As it so turns out, the Striders eat a lot while the Lalonde tend to drink more water and in Roxy’s case, whatever was in her martini. But that’s unimportant and we’re going to skip to the end of the meal. Please see the short that is at the end for the actual events of the meal.)

After the entire mess of a meal was cleaned, everyone was in mostly good spirits with all the new kids crackin smiles every once in a while. A thought struck John suddenly, like all thoughts do.

“ah, right! who do you guys lodge?” John himself had no lodging partner but was still surprised when Dave and Dirk both pointed at him. “... what?” It was echoed by nearly everyone else in the room. Rooms housed two students only, no more but apparently that rule was a little flexible. (If anyone cares, Rose was gonna lodge with Jane and Roxy with Kanaya. To which nearly no one was particularly happy with.) With a mirroring shrug, both brothers (so assumed) glared at each other with the same intensity behind their shades. At least it seemed like glaring.

“oh boy, boy boy!” John let out a quiet sigh and prodded them both in the cheek. “fine fine, but it’s my room so you have to follow my rules.”

They seemed startled but responded at the same time, eliciting some giggles and a couple stifled laughs plus two intense glares.

“sure”

“Of course.”

_This is going to be a loooooong night._

**===MEAL TIME SHORT===**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK YOU ALL.” And you have Karkat. Okay so he’s not a big fan of turkey. He really hates it.

And he’s covered in it due to a mishap on Jake’s part. Oops.

That was very much so a bad idea since now there’s a full blown food fight. Turkey flying everywhere and drinks being splashed on each other. Teams were split: Harley and Vantas

TEAM HARLEY: Jade, Jake, John, Jane, Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Kanaya, Rose and Roxy.

TEAM VANTAS: Dave, Dirk, Karkat, Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi.

Honestly they were totally matched as the same, with  the Harley team being seriously aggressive but the Vantas team returning that with very simply speed and quantity over quality.

“HARLEY YOU BITCH I’M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN.”

“aw, that’s sweet karkles but i’m not gonna bow down to you!!!!!”

“OH HELL YEAH YOU ARE.”

Nepeta nailed him in the mouth right as he shouted it. “:33< aw karkitty isnt focused!”

“FMPH YOU NEFEFA.”

“excellent job nep! :D”

“oh boy boy boy.” John ducked the incoming turkey but ended up crashing into Dave who caught them both before falling over completely. A red tint appeared on John’s cheeks but Dave, thankfully, was too busy throwing things at Dirk who moved with fluid calm and returned all fire. Roxy grinned widely and took Dirk’s side while Rose, sighing softly, took Dave’s. That wasn’t the actual teams but it seemed more like a family spat than simply a friendly fight. Getting up rather quickly, John slipped behind a table where Gamzee was taking shelter with Tavros and Sollux. Aradia was happily having fun with the rest of the group.

“Oh HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR.” That’s just how Gamzee spoke. Motherfucker was his favorite curse and he referenced something John had never heard of.

“oH, uH, hEY JOHN,,, sORRY YOU GOT IN THIS MESS,,,” Tavros sounded and looked embarrassed, curled up against the table and Gamzee. Huh. John hadn’t realized that Tav and Gam were a pair. Maybe? Gamzee didn’t even seem to notice at all.

Sollux was tap tap tapping away on his laptop and hating the mess. “Fuck thii2.” And with that he stomped off, up the stairs.

During the couple minutes John had been hiding, the war was settled. Team Harley and Vantas were both eridacted and only Jade was left unscathed. Purely because she knew exactly how to dodge it all since she’s gone airsofting and painballing pretty often. Yes painballing. That’s a tale for another time.

“ALRIGHT. SINCE NEITHER OF SHITS WON, WE ALL GOTTA CLEAN THIS FUCKIN MESS.”

“ah ah ah! karkles since i’m unscathed you have to clean!!!” A smirk.

“FUCK YOU HARLEY.”

“anytime.”

“WAIT. WHAT?”

“nothing!” She grinned and flounced off. Being as nice as they were, the others helped clean up too. Everyone had various pieces of the bird all over them. They still got to eat before cleaning and then afterward, they all helped clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! That's a tooooon of hits! Thanks guys! So uh, have a nice chapter here on Thanksgiving and I'll be seeing you all soon! Have a terrific day!


	3. What the hell goes on at night. Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smidge of Erisol.

John’s room was literally one of the slightly larger than normal dorm rooms so it could accommodate three people with it feeling slightly cozy. It had three beds now, two against the walls and one in the center. Three chests at the foot of the beds and closet-mirror combos against the wall. (When the door’s a mirror.) Three desks, all lined against windows. Seems like the school’s headmaster is a fast worker.

Having lived there for a year now (John’s a second year), he was well settled in and had his own pattern. The other two began unpacking and setting things away. Time: 8:26 PM. Technically John should’ve been doing homework but he didn’t really have to, being so smart. Still he faked it, writing up a story for English class like he was supposed to for once while the Striders settled down.

“so egderp / rules”

Oh right. “Don’t call me egderp or any variation for that matter. Keep to your third of the room unless you are given permission to move about. Don’t steal of course, no smoking and i dislike alcohol but if you have to fine. Try not to kill anything, and i have a system around here that’s you’ll figure out soon. No pets please and no overnight guests unless you really have to. if you’ve got any issues, keep them out of this room and i’d prefer not having sexual activity fly around here.”

“Sound fair enough.” And a nod from dave.

“okay good. curfew is at 11 pm and uh, don’t try to get past me by slipping through the window or anything because i’ll know!” His goofy grin topped it off. “Oh, and don’t look in the third drawer from the bottom up in the bathroom down the hall okay? That’s my drawer and i will actually mince you if you try!”

“Of course i’ll respect your privacy.” Dirk nodded while Dave simply shrugged.

“i mean it. if you even try to see in it, you’re gonna get a black eye.” Dead serious.

Again, Dirk nodded and Dave shrugged. John turned back to the silly story and slid a smile.

Sleep was hard coming. Between the two Striders breathing around him, John didn’t know if he could sleep at all. Peering to one side was Dave, just flopped over and sleeping, mouth open slightly and snoring softly.  Glancing the other side was Dirk and holy hell. It’s like one of those ‘Help I’ve fallen asleep fabulously and I can’t wake up” kind of thing. John almost started giggling. Time 11: 33. Around midnight, John got up, completely unable to sleep and slunk into the kitchen, making himself some hot chocolate and then lounging on the window seat, watching the world outside. There were the stragglers from the library to their dorms and some extras that were just out late or something. Strangely enough, he thought he saw Eridan and Sollux outside arguing and upon further inspection, John discovered it was indeed Sollux and Eridan.

They were definitely arguing, Eridan with his wide gestures and Sollux with his more reserved hisses. There was a disgruntled look on Sollux’s face and a look of literal ‘FUCK YOU VVERY MUCH’ look on Eridan’s face. John wondered if they were going to fight but instead, as he watched on, Sollux drew Eridan into a kiss then pulled back smugly, turning back to the dorm with a wave of his hand, leaving Eridan in the dark with his mouth open and a very confused expression.

As Sollux sauntered in the dorm to the room where John was, he glanced about like he was threatened.

“sollux?”

The asian jumped. “Holy 2hiit man don’t 2neak up on me.”

“can i ask you something?”

“2hoot”

“did you just… with eridan…”

“oh” He paused. “II lost a bet.”

“oh.” Is that all it was…

“2ee you tomorrow John.”

“good night.” Time 12: 49.

Soon after John had finished his hot chocolate, Eridan enter, still in shock it seemed.

“that fuckin lowwblood.” Lowblood was literally what everyone was called (except Fef since she’s higher than he is in the ranks of society).

“what was that?”

Eridan jumped enough to nearly hit his head on the hanging ceiling light. “WWho’s there?”

“eridan, it’s just me.” John waved his hand slightly and perked a smile.

“oh / it’s just you john / wwhat’s up?” He actually looked relieved, as if he was expecting someone else…

“just wanted to check if you’re okay. you seem kinda shocked by sol’s ki- uh, actions.”

A slight tinge entered Eridan’s cheeks but he scoffed and hissed. “That wwas nothing.” He sounded terse and like it never happened.

“uh, okay.’ John nodded and glanced at the clock. Time 2:17. “i’ll be going to be now. see you tomorrow eridan.”

Eridan looked surprised for a second and then waved a hand a bit. “g’night john.”

“good night.” Strange things did happen that night, huh. Sapphire eyes were bright and still most definitely awake. In the relative seclusion of his room, he crept into bed as quiet as possible but still Dave and Dirk both jolted awake.

“wha-”

“John?”

He nearly hissed but instead stifled a sigh and waved them off. “it’s nothing guys, go back to bed.” So, with some doubtful shuffling, the two roommates went back to bed.

The black haired male himself lay awake for a while longer, finally drifting off around 3 AM to the sound of Dave softly huffing air and Dirk mumbling things about robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters to come quicker I hope. It's short I know, I'm sorry.


	4. Dave. Dave what.

The blond male known as David Elizabeth Strider was asleep until about 7 AM when Jake popped in to yank them all up. John, he noted, looked awful with a true insomniac look about his person. Hell bent (oop, a pun) on making John feel better, Dave went so far as to help prepare breakfast and even helped John find something nice to wear. Nice equating a long sleeved shirt (fall time weather), a jacket, jeans and some Vans. That’s simply minimal amounts of style on the nerd. Dork.

Since heavenly beings weren’t supposed to feel emotions, so Dave could only assume he felt affection for the boy. Unfortunately, the same could not be said back. He could tell John had no feelings for men so far. It was stupid and really annoying actually since Dave had to win them over before the Angels did. _STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!!_ Dave scolded himself and then walked outside, waiting for the four black haired kids. All the blonds were outside, idling standing in the cool cloud covered weather. Sweater weather clearly but no one’s gonna wear a sweater, ugh.

Dave saw them first, all the raven haired kids madly dashing out. “DAVE YOU JERK YOU MADE ME LATE!” Said by the blue eyed boy, running as though his life depended on it. The red eyed one checked his watch and whispered oh shit before running too, his longer strides making it easier to catch up to John.

“sorry egderp”

“i said not to call me that!!”

“only in your room”

“... touche”

They barely made it again. The doors were literally closing but Dave stuck his hand through the door, asap. The train made a  loud SKREEEEE warning sound and the doors reopened.

“that was dangerous!” John pouted.

“It really was David.” Rose backing the dork.

“youre all lame” He sighed and found an empty space… Apparently right next to John’s usual area. It was barely enough standing room with girls and guys all rocking about as the train rattled away, making its way to the school.

“i guess i should say thanks.” Randomly, John spoke to the blond, staring out the window and refusing to make eye contact.

“no prob” The awkward exchange went unnoticed by most as they simply stood there for a short time. Most which excluded Rose and Dirk.

With a screeching halt, the train vomited all the students out. Many had skateboards or rollerblades to get to class faster as they were let off at the edge of the school. Kids with classes on the other side simply stayed on the train as they waited for the next stop on one of the other four stations around the circular school. He’d been briefed on all this before transporting to the school. All of Dave’s new ‘friends’ jumped off the train, trying to get to class on time. He ran with John, more at a loping forward pace than John’s scurry. Still they both made it on time before the teacher who showed up, huffing. “Alright… Class, today we’re going to be talking about parabolas and…” Snooooore. Dave, much like the black haired Egbert, despised Math and was equally good at it too.

The class inched by, second by second which seemed like eternity to eternity. Headphones plugged into an iPod and blasting music as loud as possible without going deaf, Dave shut his eyes and leaned back. Time still slide like a snail on molasses and so the red eyed male ended up just slumped over his desk, quietly watching John, noticing the way John leaned on only his left elbow and that when he was annoyed he toyed with a strand of hair and the blue eyes darted every which way, to the teacher and the clock then across all the students, lingering on Dirk and himself, Dave. The doodling in an empty page of a notebook, hand sliding across the white and lead scratching on the surface.

Finally, finally class ended and ten minutes before the bell rang, Miss Alice cleared her throat before announcing, “Don’t forget the masquerade this weekend! Saturday night, from 6 PM to Midnight!” And then she smile, sitting at her desk and grading the texts of a week ago with a calm intensity. Her phone suddenly rang with loud heavy metal music screaming in Norwegian or Danish. Flushing bright red, she scrambled to get it and whispered, “What?” And then the bell chimed.

As Dave got up, he was pushed past by a blond girl with long wavy hair and a prosthetic left arm who pounced on John. “Heeeeeeeey John!” Her voice was vicious and betraying. It sounded like she was spawn of a pirate. Moving closer, he saw that she was missing not only her left arm but her left eye as well. The remaining one was a dark cobalt blue, literally the depths of an ocean with a bright sparkling layer on the top but icy darkness below.

“oh, vriska. hey” John sounded like he was defeated, tired. He’d probably had some bad encounters with the girl.

“C’moooooooon! Cheer up!” She grinned and pushed him ‘playfully’ though it didn’t seem like it. In response, John tripped over a desk and slammed right into the ground with a loud and painful sounding THUD!

“Vris, what was that for?” He got up, groaning and then Dave felt himself move towards the mess of a scene quietly, standing at Vriska’s shoulder. She was a good 5’5” but Dave was, well, 5’10” and towered over her.

“snot nice pushin people” His own voice sounded foreign to himself.

She glanced up and then hissed softly before smiling brightly, like a siren luring in a sailor and said in the stoppingly sweet voice, “Oh so soooooooorry. Was just an accident.” And then she flounced off, to the door then out where there was loud laughter.

“hey man you-” Dave turned to face John, only to find him already shuffling out the door with a stooped and tired look. Catching him right outside the door, he grabbed John’s wrist and hulled him to a stop. “john / you okay?”

“m’fine dave. thanks for saving me there.” Then the hand was wrenched away and Dave could only watch the boy with the blue jacket walk away to meet Jade. hes definitely not okay, the blond thought, but… i shouldnt pry

And he didn’t. It’d come out sooner or later he reasoned. Unlike John, his next class was Russian and he trooped off with long strides, making it there in no time flat. Dirk took Japanese so thankfully, this Strider didn’t have to meet his ‘bro’ or Rose or her ‘sis’ Roxy. There was however, that one stoner kid Gamzee Makara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, hey guys. Thanks for the 250+ views! Have a fantastic winter break.


	5. Day of the Strider with rounder shades.

Taking his seat rather quickly, the Strider found that he wasn’t too far from the Makara sitting only one seat away and cursed himself quietly, trying to move but then the bell rang and class began. Luckily, the seat was filled by one boy with a fluffy mohawk and a nose piercing. He seemed pretty nice actually and tucked in the nose ring. Without it, he looked about freshman to sophomore age. Most likely freshie.

When the teacher said “Я счастлив” [I’m happy]  the class dutifully repeated (with the exception of the blond strider) and he noted that the mohawk kid said that while stealing a glance at the ever spacing out Makara. “Я люблю тебя.” [I love you] This time said while looking at Makara.

It seems like piercing kid had a thing for the crazy stoner. Well what’dya know. Learning somethin new every day.

Russian class flew by faster than math had even though the teacher droned on and on and on. In no time flat, the class had learned how to say: “Я люблю тебя.” [I love you] and “Ты мне нравишься.” [I like you] and “Я тебя ненавижу.” [I hate you ] and “Не уходи.” [Don’t go].

Dave wondered if he could use it on John but decided against it, thinking perhaps John would know what he was saying. The kid with the piercing got up with some difficulty. He said he had some leg problem that was turning his legs into permanent limp noodles. Tavros. His name was Tavros.

Suddenly the bell chimes and everyone was out the door except Tavros and Gamzee. The stoner had gotten up rather lazily and scooped up the smaller one with ease. “C’mon Tavbro. Let’s get to you motherfuckin lunch.” Right. It’s lunch time.

Quickly, the blond left those two (who might have been dating?) and rushed towards the tree where he knew John would be laying around.

And yes, there he was in all his dorky glory, sprawled beneath the tree on his back. The sparse freckles speak evenly on his cheek and blue eyes closed. Again, Dave felt something that could only be described as affection though celestial beings should not be able to feel such. He heard the sound of shuffling feet and opened those incredibly caribbean aqua eyes to face the other who was momentarily stunned. “hey dave.” He sounded more than just tired.

“hey dork”

“i’m not a dork.”

“you so are”

“you’re the dork!”

“am not”

“are too!” By this time, the rest of the group had caught up with shouts (Kar no) and some playful shoving.

“HEY THERE STRIDER. EGBERT.” The Vantas grumbled and plunked down next to him. He began tearing into his lunch, a sandwich. Poor sandwich.

“9h Karkat!” There was visible groaning from said kid.

“HELLO KANKRI.”

“H9w are y9u?” The slightly older by some three years Vantas smiled lightly and sat down too, and the younger hissed, viciously snarling into his lunch.

“I’M FINE KANKRI. YOU DONT HAVE TO SIT HERE.”

“Ah 6ut see I have t9 meet y9ur new c9mpatri9ts! I must a6s9lutely kn9w 9f all their triggers s9 that I may av9id menti9ning them and 9f c9urse tell them a69ut all the w9nder9us things in this sch99l bu als9 sh9w them ar9und and…” He went on a full blown rant much to the dismay of Karkat who squirmed away slowly. “Trigger warning: pers9nal 9pini9n…. Blah blah blah blah blah blah.” You get the point.

John rolled over and closed his eyes, breathing evening out. Nap time. The blond leaned against the large oak trunk and looked up. The sky was a cloudless blue, sun shining brightly. For the first time in eons, Dave felt like he was at peace.

The bell chimed all too soon and so everyone returned to class, sluggishly as lunch had caused some lacking in energy. John had no after lunch period, called fourth for some god unknown reason, and laid there, napping until class ended.

Unfortunately, Dave still did have class but it was something he liked. Mechanics and engineering. They were building a fabulous new arch for the school dance. It actually looked really cool, all white and made of the best marble. It was fucking fantastic!

Listening to all the little snippets, Strider gathered that the festival was annual and got grander each year. It lasted about a week and there was enough celebrating to last that long. Food and dancing and games and competition. Lots of things. It was also the week after finals so you got to party as soon as the day ended. It was just beautiful.

Downside? Clean up after and of course, the limited amount of time to prepare. The school only gave a single month to prepare for the grand thing and the week before it was finals so not much time to prepare then.

Grand isn’t it?

Dave wasn’t really doing anything but watching, making small decorations at the bottom. Carving requested symbols of the kids who paid five bucks and submitted their symbols in. There’s a weird green skull and Dirk’s hat symbol, Roxy’s cat and Rose’s squid whatever that is. Some strange slime thing in shades of light blue and darker green. Some zodiac symbols.

Yep so much fun.

Even though he was over thousand years old, Dave felt excited for this small school festival, small in view of his age ect. This was the first actual feeling of excitement that sparked something in the blond. The first in a thousand years.

Time till the festival: About a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I hear you guys sorta like this silly fic! I'll admit I never thought it'd get blown out like this but still! Thank you to all who have read, commented, subscribed ect. to this fic and I dearly hope I can continue reaching your expectations! I will continue updating this a little slower as the year moves on.  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! And may I continue to enjoy your welcoming hits.  
> NOTE: THE RUSSIAN WAS PULLED OFF GOOGLE TRANSLATE. IT IS POSSIBLY WRONG.


	6. Time limit

Dirk groaned. Computer programming was supposed to be fun. But no, the teacher was an old windbag who could really use a retirement plan. They were learning to make a website which Dirk knew to extensive lengths. Good god though, this human could make even the most fun thing in the world seem duller than dirt.

Orange eyes wandered to the window, out to the world. Honestly it had been so long since Dirk had come back out the shell of his wing protection. He’d barricaded himself and suddenly he was free from that fear or whatever had controlled him. Now he was opening up again, warming up but still there was the glass box.

Everyone one talked through the glass and he smiled, pretending to be a friend. Oh how he wished he didn’t have to do that. It really hurt, to know that they considered him friend enough and he did not return such strong feelings. But that was all in the job. Nothing less expected.

Class flew by faster than he’d expected and he was one of the last ones out, meandering the halls and not really knowing where he was heading. But no, his body knew and soon enough he’d found the strange tree that John lay under, still sleeping with a peaceful face.

Everyone was splitting off, some to clubs and others to more classes. Some to the cafe down the street. Dave was heading over and out of habit, Dirk quickly scaled the large oak tree and sat in the branches, still. He watched the other Strider, distaste in his small frown. He didn’t like Dave, period. no he really did not like Dave but it wasn’t just that. The fact that he was vying for John’s affection from Dave, that really set the poor guy off.

Below, Dave simply shook his head and prodded John’s cheek. The black haired boy turned over and growled softly, mumbling plenty of insults. Dirk’s unusual hearing caught the conversation between the two.

“daaaaaaaave!”

“what”

“i was sleeping!!”

“i can see that”

“and you just woke me up!!! that’s not nice at all!!”

“yeah yeah but dont you have a fucking job at that cafe”

“what?”

“yeah dont you”

“oh shit what time is it?”

“lil after fourth john”

“yeah i gotta go!” He jumped up and ran, madly dashing. Dave looked up and smirked.

“one me and zero you” Dirk growled in frustration.

“Yeah yeah now let’s move our asses out cause yours is about to get kicked.”

Dave smirked wider and strode off as did the spiky shade blond did, each matching the other stride for stride. They threw insults at each other, progressively getting hissier until they hit the cafe where John greeted them with a smile. It’s not unnatural, not forced like before and Dirk can’t help but smile faintly before being led to the big table. Everyone’s already there with the exception of Sollux and Aradia. They have clubs or something.

There were new chairs and they were absolutely beautiful.

A light colored yellow and pink one, topped with clouds. The chair itself looks like it’s been made with raindrops, lightly colored raindrops. It shimmers in the light and there’s a little tag on it that Dirk barely makes out. On it, scrawled in hasty writing is ‘Rose. LOLAR’.

Then ‘Roxy. LOPAN’. Her chair is a dusty tan, with a pattern like a… Pyramid. It looks vaguely like a pyramid with four chair legs that meet the seat bottom in the middle and touch the floor in a square shape. It glows lightly, a pale orangey-pink color. Like a neon sign or sorts. How odd.

‘Dave. LOHAC’. This one is a true masterpiece of metal and art. A gear is the actual seat but the rest is like a little clockwork, with the smaller gears and springs. But oh the things it that it’s been painted like lava is dripping down it, inching toward the ground. A true masterpiece of art and sculpt.

Finally Dirk’s own chair. ‘Dirk. LOTAK.’ It emits a faint purple glow, lavender even. Smoky white. It looks to be mostly clear and has smoke or something swirling around it? The other thing is though that it’s decorated, painted, like a tomb. Jungle wine like things drape over it and it’s all dark, the legs having been painted with tomb like patterns. Runes on a wall. But it doesn’t cover the entire thing no, or else the inside smoky stuff would not be seen.

Hats off to Equius. These were the most incredible chairs Dirk himself had ever seen with his orange eyes. Then glancing around revealed that all the other chairs were also very special, very detailed and incredibly beautiful. But truly a work of fabulous workmanship. Dirk made a mental note to talk to Equius about that. Later.

During his observation of the chairs, everyone sat down and was already chattering away on the masquerade ball next week and the clubs presentations and tons of other things Dirk had absolutely no idea how to respond to.

So he sat there quietly, watching. John came by every once in a while and took everyones orders before coming with plates and cups piled high. How he balanced that all was a mystery skill but a skill all the same.

Sliding all the plates down on the table, Dirk couldn’t help but notice his competition staring at the raven haired teen with hungry and slightly more predatory than needed eyes. Could it be that Dave was actually feeling? Nah, that can’t happen. He dismissed the thought.

Ah, he remembered what day it was. It was December 5th. Earlier, Jade and Jake’s birthday had passed with a loud bang. Literally. They’d gone paintballing and that was hectic but fun. Roxy had even stayed semi-somber for it and had won with a tie to Jade and Jake. Sadly enough, the rest of them weren’t suited to the gun shooting thing and couldn’t do very well in it all.

Besides that though, it was December fifth. The deadline was coming up. While pondering this, Dirk hadn’t realized how fast mortal time flew by and soon enough, it was time to leave. Shame really.

Only eight days left. Eight days to accomplish the goal.

Eight days to capture the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY THING ABOUT QUIRKS: I really like typing them out. It’s fun for me and yeah. I think next chapter I’ll take them off though. Now thank you dear reader, for everything and I will absolutely keep this fic up! But I am working on another so updates will be even slower than before as much as I’d hate of admit it. Anyways, have a nice day and I’ll see you next time!


	7. Day 1: Does anyone get a lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! QUIRKS WILL BE TAKEN OUT THIS CHAPTER. This story is going on hiatus again after this chapter because I need to plot and yeah but also I’ve sorta lost contact with this story. Don’t feel it much anymore. Planning maybe ten, possibly fifteen more chapters depending on where I want this to go. I’M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Day 1 of 8 remaining days.

It’s not unusual, today. Warm with the slightest breeze and it’s actually perfect weather for one thing.

THE POOL OF COURSE!!!!!!!!

Everyone’s ready and nearly everyone is jumping with excitement.

Dave glanced around, pleasantly surprised at how everyone already welcomed the four Stri-Londes into their friend group. In fact, he’s 99% sure that Rose and Kanaya are getting cozy together in their new rooming arrangement. Rose and Kanaya, Roxy and Jane. Not a bad match up right?

Anyways, Dave and Dirk still sent each other silent Strider death threats to each other; a lone sword precariously perched or a smuppet lying in a convenient location. Er, we’ll go back to those. They always reappear in a different location and at a different time and yet still surprisingly at the perfect place at the perfect time.

“Lovely! Now if I could just…” John’s able to drive of course so like his half sister Jade, he has his car trunk packed full of stuff with the bulk being belongings of Eridan and Feferi, the former for ‘safety’ and the latter for ‘fun’ though some of that does not look neither safe nor fun. Uh, mental note to be careful around that octopus lookin’ thing and stay far away from the weird purple cushion that is supposedly waterproof.

Right, now- SLAM. That could be the sound of John shutting the trunk with sheer power. Upon inspection that assumption is presumed true. That boy has a lotta strength in those bony arms of his.

“EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR.” John sounded so frustrated everyone piled in quickly with John driving, Dave shotgun and then Dirk and Jake in the next set of seats and finally in the back was Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta and Vriska. Jade had Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Kanaya, Rose, Roxy and Jane. One more car was driven, consisting of Feferi, Eridan, Tavros and Gamzee. Equius had opted out for his cafe.

The drive to the pool was quick, a mere twenty minutes and then hell broke loose on the pool deck. Feferi immediately dove in with Jade in tow as did Roxy and Jane. Rose and Kanaya placed themselves beneath an umbrella like Tavros and Gamzee. Eridan was pushed in unceremoniously by Sollux who quickly dove for cover with his ‘husktop’ (it’s totally a laptop). John huffed and plopped into a chair, popping out a bottle of sunscreen. Jake grinned and jumped in with Dirk admiring the toned muscle that defined Jake’s rather bulky nature. Aradia sat beneath a bunch of trees on the grass and was reading a book while Karkat avoided the water like a plague, Terezi and Vriska threatening to push him in of course. Nepeta looked lost without Equius but soon enough she joined in with Feferi and Jade, giggling and yelping when Karkat nearly landed on her.

Ah yes, the shenanigans of the pool. But where does that leave Dave? Sitting on the pool’s edge by John under an umbrella because like most of the other blond StriLondes, he burned like a snail in salt. Instantly and badly. Well, not Roxy and Rose but Dirk and Dave very much so.

“Ahhhhh, finally I get to not do shit.” John leaned back on his hands, dipping his feet into the water as well beside Dave.

“Dude you have like, the strength of a goddamned trucker stuffed in your tiny spider limbs.” (Serket no. Get back to teasing Karkat.)

“Dave that’s mean!” The tanner of the two pouted and was about to say something when Vriska came over and plopped down next to Dave, grumbling and he tilts his head.

“What’re you doing here spiderbitch?” [“Dave that’s mean!!!”] Dave growled lightly, glaring dagger through his shades.

“Chillax Strider, I ain’t steppin on your man.” [“HEY!”] She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Just needed a place with shade for me to sit.”

Dave scoffed and got up, motioning for John to follow. After a brief pause, John did so, nodding to Vriska once then following Dave to the shade of the palm trees.

“What were you saying?”

“Hm?” He’s spaced out and missed John’s question.

“I asked what you were saying before?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Oh! There’s gonna be a party this weekend, y’know, the ‘finals are over!’ party. Are you gonna come?”

“Might.” Means probably now.

“Oh, okay.” He sounded disappointed.

“You goin’ Egbooty?” That drew a blush from John and a smirk from Dave.

“Yep!”

Oh dear, Eridan’s drowning. The rest of any conversation was cut short by that and soon after, the sun began it’s lazy descent to the horizon, signaling the end of the day.

Nighttime was a different matter. Nighttime, they ran loose in the dorms, trashing the place almost. The source of their energy? Stress high binge eating. So much sugar and caffeine and junk good in their systems, they all went nuts. People were fighting and shouting and above all, sexual tension was thick enough to touch with a bare hand.

John dragged himself to bed, Dirk and Dave quickly following. They boy was angelic, not just in looks but persona. His heart and soul (as cheesy as it sounds) were purer than most angels. So they were drawn to him more than the others.

They stumbled in together, Dave woozy from drinking and Dirk dizzy from the different drug smells in the air. John had a massive headache and collapsed on his bed as soon as he could.

**Day 1, Dave 1-Dirk 0.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first story! I hope you guys have enjoyed it (a little at least or somefin) and I plan on updating but maybe not very fast. This is not all the way planned out but I do plan on writing till the end! Suggestions, comments, critiques and questions are very much welcomed. Have a nice day!


End file.
